My One True Love
by barigirl1
Summary: The flock has just defeated Itex, and is living peacefully, but what happens when bird hormones mix with that of a humans? Intense faxness and niggyness. Smutty
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, the flock has aged two years, and just defeated Itex in the final battle. They are currently living in their own house in Arizona.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its' characters.**

**Max's POV**

Wow, I can't believe that we've finally taken down Itex for good. It took two years just

to plan this battle, and we had an army of us(the flock), some other mutants we freed, and

a lot of kids, most of which are blog readers. Currently, we are at our house, and we all

crashed after the battle yesterday. Oh yeah, by the way, Fang and I admitted our feelings

before the final battle, and so did Iggy and Nudge. I woke up and turned over, where I

came face to face to the absolute hottest bird boy on earth. "Mornin' smiley" I said, and

he smiled, tightening his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Mornin' to you, too,

baby" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I immediately kissed him back, and he

moved so that he was right above me, pinning me to the bed. He ran his tongue along my

bottom lip, and I gladly parted my lips, allowing our tongues to duel. His hands snaked

up my stomach, lifting my shirt over my head(we were still wearing our clothes from

yesterday). Our kiss was broken only for a split second, and then his mouth was fastened

to mine again. A minute later, his shirt joined my shirt on the floor somewhere. We had

gotten do lost in our 'little' makeout session, that I didn't notice the door to my room

opening, revealing a glaring Jeb. "MAXIMUM RIDE!" At that, I jumped up, almost

sending me and Fang off the bed and onto the floor. " What the hell, Jeb?" I asked, pissed

off. "What do you mean, _What the hell, Jeb_?" he mocked me. " I just came over to

congratulate you, and to tell you that the world is finally safe, and I find you up here,

doing god knows what! So the question here is, what the hell, Max?!" he seethed. Oh, I

was passed pissed now. I just shot him a death glare, and then turned to Fang, sending

him a 'can you help here?' look. He got the message, and got off the bed, walking over to

Jeb. He opened his mouth to speak, but saw that Jeb was still looking, no, _glaring_ at me. I

decided to make this process easier, and so I also stood up, and walked over to Fang. He

pulled me in front of him, snaking his arms around my waist and putting his head on my

shoulder (mind you, we're both still shirtless at this point). " I believe the answer to that

question, Jeb, is that Max is old enough to make her own decisions, and doesn't need her

daddy's permission for every little thing she does. So, I suggest that you back off, before

I let her go, therefore giving her the option to kick your ass" he stated with a deadly calm,

and with one final glare at Jeb, who stepped back in surprise, let me go, and I

immediately lunged at Jeb, who ran for the door. I would've gotten him, too, except for

that Fang quickly leaned forward and grabbed my waist again. I kept struggling as he

pulled me closer, still trying to get to Jeb, but I relaxed once I was pulled to his chest. I

looked up, and he whispered "now, where were we?" I grinned and pulled him closer,

and I felt him move one hand behind me to lock the door. I wasn't aware that we had

been moving until my legs hit the back of the bed, and he lowered me onto the bed. He

crawled on top of me, and started to unhook my bra while I ran my hands down his abs. I

never thought this would happen. He threw my bra across the room, and his mouth left

mine, only to end up on my breast. I felt his soft tongue work in circles around my nipple,

and I let out soft moans of pleasure, growing louder as one of his hands came up to cup

my other breast. I let out a loud moan, and felt him smirk against my chest. I pulled him

back up to me, giving him a lust-filled kiss as I fiddled with undoing the zipper on his

jeans, while he worked on getting mine down my hips. We threw each others jeans across

the room, leaving us in just our underwear. His hand left my breast, and slowly traveled

down my body, stopping at my hot, wet core. He barely pressed his hand against me, and

I found myself arching into him, moaning. He then started teasing me through my

underwear. I started moaning again, and he pulled my underwear down, followed by his.

He placed his hands on my hips, and placed himself at me entrance. His dark brown eyes

met my honey brown ones, and I answered his silent question by kissing him

passionately. He gently pressed himself into me, and I gasped and threw my head back

onto the pillow. It hurt like no other! After a few seconds, I nodded for him to continue,

and he slowly started moving. Each time he ground his hips into mine, I thrust along with

him, loving the feeling of being so full. He started to thrust harder and faster, and I

moaned even louder, grabbing his shoulders, probably leaving marks. I was in pure

ecstasy as he hit my g-spot again and again. Within a few minutes, I was about to climax.

"Fang, I…"

"I know, Max, me too" he interjected.

As he gave one final thrust, I was hit with a wave of pure pleasure, with Fang following

right after. I moaned his name as I felt him release his seed into me. He pulled out of me

a few seconds later, rolling us over so that he was laying on his back, and had his arm

around my waist while I had my head on his chest. "Oh god, Max" he said once we had

caught our breath, "that was great". I smiled up at him, "More than great, that was

amazing". He grinned and kissed me again. "I love you, Max" he said, pulling me closer.

"I love you too, Fang" I whispered as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay, here's the first chapter, and I can get another one up as soon as I can. Please review.**


	2. Surprises

**Okay, here's chapter two. **

I woke up the next morning to Fang's arms around my waist, with my head buried in his chest. I looked up into his smiling face, and smiled back.

"Mornin' smiley" I said, and he pulled me closer.

"Mornin' to you too" he replied, giving me a passionate kiss. The sound of my stomach rumbling was enough to break us apart. He chuckled.

"Hungry, much?" he stated more than asked. I just scowled, which made him chuckle more.

"Hey, I know that Ig already made breakfast, and from the smell of it, it's pancakes"

At the word breakfast, I was already up out of bed, and hopping around the room, trying to get on my 'Bite Me' underwear. Fang was already dressed, and sat on the bed laughing as I stumbled around the room, finding various articles of clothing here and there.

I brushed my hair, and saw a reflection of my underwear on the ceiling fan. I pulled on a pair of jeans, my old slippers, and one of Fang's shirts before heading out to meet him in the hall. We walked down the hall to the stairs, where I was attacked by Angel. She jumped into my arms, squealing. "Max, hide me!" She hid behind my legs as I gave her a questioning glance. Just then, Nudge and Gazzy came barreling down the hall, stopping just before they hit us.

"Alright, where is she?" Nudge demanded, hands on her hips. I swear, she was almost like a mini me sometimes. "Why are you two after her" I asked, curious to know what Angel did to them. At the same time, they took towels off their heads, and I almost burst out laughing. Nudge's hair was electric blue, and Gazzy's was blue.

"She dyed my hair PINK!" Gazzy complained. I pulled Angel out from behind me, giving her a stern look.

"I'm sorry , Max, I must have switched the dyes this morning." She said, well, angelically.

"Angel, don't do it again, and go wash it out of their hair now" I told her in a no-nonsense tone. She nodded, and led Nudge and Gazzy to the bathroom to wash their hair. I walked down the stairs, and met the boys in the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Iggy asked, putting a plate of pancakes down for me.

"Angel decided that it would be fun to dye Nudge's and Gazzy's hair different colors this morning" Iggy sat down next to me with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey, Max, I hope you know that you two weren't very quiet last night, and I'm guessing that's why Jeb went running for his life" At that, I almost spit out my pancakes, and blushed crimson. Fang just looked at him calmly, and replied "Well Ig, you and Nudge weren't all that quiet, either" Now it was Iggy's turn to blush a deep red. I've now been caught having sex with my boyfriend, and learned that Ig and Nudge are also having sex. What else can happen now?

**Ooh, how will Max handle this? What happen next? Review.**


	3. Uh oh

Sorry for not posting for forever guys

**Sorry for not posting for forever guys!! I've been swamped with homework, like right now I have to do a 5 page chemistry paper, a 6 page English paper, and a 6 minute persuasive speech. Again, soooooo sorry! Anyway, here's chappie number 3!**

One Month Later

Oh. Shit. This _cannot _be happening. I-I can't believe it. What would Fang say? I looked down at the test in my hands, still shocked with the results, exactly what I

_didn't_ want. I threw the test away, disgusted with myself. I walked back into my -well our room- and grabbed my ipod. I crawled out the window after leaving a

note on the dresser to tell everyone where I was. I leapt from the roof, spreading my majestic tan and white wings. I flew for about half an hour until I reached my

destination- mom's house. Before I had even landed, Ella was on the ground, yelling to me. I landed, and she immediately rushed over to squeeze me to death. I

hugged her back, and then we walked inside so I could see mom. She was in the living room, reading a book. She set down the book, and came over to hug me,

surprised by my visit. After Ella had left the room, mom turned to me. "Max, what's wrong?" she asked with concern. "Mom, I'm…" I took a deep breath "I'm

pregnant" I whispered quietly, hanging my head in shame. She must've heard me, because a second later, she hugged me tightly, cooing to me as I burst into tears

and cried into her shoulder, ashamed of what I had just told her. "Max, baby, It's okay. Don't worry, I'm not mad, just a little surprised right now" she cooed,

rubbing my back soothingly as my sobs gave way to shuddering breaths. I looked up at her "Really?" I asked, more tears threatening to fall from my eyes. She

smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Really. How about you spend the night here, and tomorrow I'll take you into the clinic to give you a check up, okay?" I

nodded, and she kissed my forehead again. I went upstairs to take a shower, hoping the hot water would let me forget my worries for a while.

Fang's POV

I walked up to our room after my workout in the basement. Yeah, we have a home gym. Cool, right? I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom,

and noticed the note on the desk. I picked it up, becoming more uneasy with every sentence, every word I read:

Guys,

Don't worry, I just went out for a fly, and to visit mom.

Will be back by tomorrow at the latest.

See you all soon

Max

I put the note down, and took a quick shower, getting ready to get to Max. She usually only went to her mom's alone when something was wrong. I started

crawling out the window, but then glanced at the clock. Crap, it was almost midnight. I climbed back into the room, and went to bed, knowing that Max would be

safe tonight. I sunk into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Max.

**Okay guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm really swamped right now. I promise that by the end of the week I'll have another chapter up. Will Max tell Fang? How will he react? **


	4. AN

Okay guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated recently

**Okay guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated recently! My laptop is busted, so I can't get the new chapters off. I have to pay for half a new one, but my boss fired me for no reason and decided to mail my paycheck, so I have a long time to wait for a new laptop. I will update as soon as I can. Again, I am SOOOOOOO sorry!!**


End file.
